An Accidental Gift
by Day Dreamer 62
Summary: Hinata is renowned for her shyness, so what happens when a friend tries to help her give her longtime crush a gift on Valentine's Day? Cuteness and fun await inside!


Day Dreamer 62: Busy as a bee, that's me. Finishing up the Second Instance for my story Ten Instances. Be on the lookout for it! Again, change is not always a bad thing, nor is it always a good thing. Hopefully the changes I've been making haven't been too bad. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is mine though.

Hinata sighed as she watched the girls fly by her in the streets no doubt headed off to give their chocolates to their crushes or lover. How many times had she wanted to do the same thing, to go up to the boy she loved and give him the chocolates she made for him and only him? Too many times to count. She sighed again. No matter how many times she had attempted to give Naruto her chocolates, she could never bring herself to face him.

"Hey Hinata!"

She looked up and smiled at her pink haired friend. "Hello Sakura, what's up?"

"I'm taking Sasuke the chocolate I made him," she replied holding up a brightly colored box. She glanced at the small box poking out of Hinata's pocket. A knowing smile crossed her face. "Are you going to give Naruto chocolate this year?"

"Oh no!" Hinata blushed. "I could never have enough courage to actually give him my chocolate directly…"

Sakura smirked at her shy friend. She knew how much the bluenette liked her hyperactive teammate. Sakura always thought they would make a cute couple but Naruto was so oblivious and Hinata was so shy it was never bound to happen. Well, not without a little help…

~xXxXx~

Hinata continued to wander around the village, feeling jealous as she watched numerous girls give boys their chocolate. _If only I weren't so shy, I'd give Naruto these chocolates. I guess I'll just give them to Neji again this year._ She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her secret crush come towards her. They ran into each other before she knew it. She blushed at him.

"N-naruto! I'm sorry! I-I didn't notice y-you there…" She pushed her fingers together nervously.

The blonde smiled at her. "No problem Hinata!" He looked down on the ground and saw a small box laying there next to her feet. "Hey, did you drop this?"

Hinata's face went white as Naruto bent down to pick up said box. Her heartbeat accelerated when he finally stood back up. He stared at the tag hanging off the side of the box.

_To: Naruto_

_From: Hinata_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

He looked from the box to Hinata in shock. Before he could say anything, Hinata turned and ran as fast as she could and as far away as she could from him. She had never felt so embarrassed before in her entire life! How could this happen to her? Why did she put that stupid tag on that stupid box when she knew full well that she wasn't going to give him the stupid chocolates? Stupid stupid STUPID!

Hinata was panting by the time she was at her house. She ignored the concerned looks her cousin gave her and went straight to her room. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

"He's probably laughing at me right now" She mumbled to herself.

She didn't stop the tears from traveling down her face. She knew for certain now that she could never face Naruto again. Hinata cried herself to sleep still thinking about the day's unfortunate events.

~xXxXx~

Naruto walked home still stunned from what just happened. Hinata, the weird, gloomy girl, just indirectly gave him chocolates then ran away from him. He didn't know how to feel. Happy? Honored? Confused? All three? He sighed as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. How could he even bring this up in a conversation with Hinata? _Hey Hinata, thanks for running off when you gave me chocolate! Really made my day!_ That was too blunt to be said to a girl. No, he would have to think of another way to bring it up. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't see hide nor tail of Hinata for a long time.

~xXxXx~

"Hey Neji, where has Hinata been lately? I've been meaning to talk to her."

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "She's been busy training lately. What do you need to say to her? I'll tell her when I see her at home tonight."

Sighing Naruto replied, "Never mind!"

He left the serious young man with a confused expression on his face. Naruto searched every training ground but couldn't find Hinata. It was White Day and he wanted to thank Hinata for her chocolates from the previous months. So far he hadn't seen Hinata around much since Valentine's Day. He wondered where she was hiding.

~xXxXx~

"That's enough for today you three," Kurenai said to her students. "See you all bright and early for more training tomorrow!"

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba bowed to their sensei. They all three headed back towards the village. "Oh yeah! I've got something for you Hinata!" Kiba rummaged in his pockets then pulled out a new kunai. He presented it to his female teammate. "Happy White Day!"

"Always the practical one," Shino mumbled handing Hinata a flower he had found early that day. "I know you like to press flowers."

Hinata smiled and took their presents. "Thank you!"

"Now! What should we have for lunch?" Kiba mused as he started walking again.

~xXxXx~

"AHA! There you are Hinata!"

Hinata froze. _No. No no no no no no NO! Please just leave me alone!_ She slowly turned and faced the ninja behind her. "H-hello N-naruto…"

Naruto was breathless. He panted loudly as he tried to catch his breath. "I've *huff!* been looking *huff!* all over the place *huff!* for you!"

Hinata blushed at his statement. "R-really? W-why i-i-is that?"

"I need to talk to you." He said finally catching his breath. She stared at the ground, refusing to look him in the eye. "I never got to thank you for the chocolates. They were amazing!"

This made her look up at him. "R-really? You l-liked them?"

"Liked them? I LOVED them! You're an amazing cook Hinata!"

She blushed a deeper red than she already was. Nervously she pushed her fingers together. Naruto continued to smile at her. An expression of realization hit him. He dug into his pocket and produced a poorly wrapped box. He proudly held it out to her.

"Happy White Day Hinata!"

Hinata's heart stopped beating for a second. She trembled as she reached out to take the present from Naruto. Gingerly she opened the box. Inside rested the cutest plush fox that she had ever seen. She pulled it up and stared at it while Naruto stared at her worriedly.

"Do you like it? If you don't-"

"No!" She nearly shouted surprising Naruto. She began more quietly, "I love it. It's perfect. Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He had wanted to bring up her running away from him, but her smiling face erased all those thoughts.

~xXxXx~

Sakura smirked at the scene that lay before her. She knew telling Naruto that Hinata was looking for him on Valentine's Day would work. She did have her doubts when Hinata was avoiding Naruto though. Thankful, the most obnoxious ninja in the Leaf Village had somehow managed to salvage everything. She chuckled softly to herself.

"Atleast someone gets a happy ending."

DD62: Let me clarify a few things: 1). Sakura told Naruto on Valentine's Day that Hinata was looking for him in hopes of getting the shy girl to finally gift Naruto with the chocolates she made for him, 2). Sakura made Sasuke chocolates because that is what is traditional in Japan, 3). White Day is usually sometime in March and is the day that boys or anyone else who received chocolates on Valentine's Day give gifts as thanks for the received chocolates to the girls who gave them, 4). Yes, Shino can be a sweetheart when he tries and 5). Naruto may be as dense as they come, but he is still a lovable goofball. Hope this helped any who were confused. Please leave a review!


End file.
